


Auld Lang Syne

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A bar on New Year's Eve, 2003, four months after Day Two. Originally published on FFN on New Year's Day in 2010.
Relationships: Tony Almeida/Michelle Dessler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Auld Lang Syne

Christmas had been perfect for Tony and Michelle, and now it was New Year's Eve. They had been convinced by Jack and Kate to go to a party at a bar near their home. Walking through the dark streets, they looked at the colourful Christmas displays that people had put in their front windows and gardens. Some were simple whilst others were convoluted the pair entered the bar, making their way through the crowd of people to find Jack and Kate, they wondered if this was really going to be any better than staying at home together.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Jack said as they sat down at a table. He had shared a Christmas with Kim, Kate and other relatives. Although Christmas for him was not as happy as it once had been since Teri had died, it was getting better each year, and Jack knew that with time his mental wounds would heal. Tony looked at Michelle and smiled. The look on Jack's face was rare nowadays, a look of happiness.

As the night went on, and the alcohol flowed, the four were quite tipsy by the time it got close to midnight.

"So this is what, twenty fourty? Four?" Jack slurred. He had drunk quite a lot, and was talking quite loudly. Suddenly, he stood up and began to sing both drunkenly and loudly.

"Should old acqaintance be for..forgot and never....brought to mind! An auld lang syne!" he sang, before Tony managed to get him to sit down, but not managing to stifle his laughter.

"Jack, it's only 11pm," Tony said, and Jack looked at him for a second before nodding.

The last hour of the year had soon gone, and as everyone in the bar began to count down to midnight, Tony and Michelle looked into each other's eyes. As cheers rang through the bar, they kissed, and kissed with passion. A moment between themselves in the midst of a busy crowd. As the music to Auld Lang Syne began, Jack stood up and continued his drunken singing, as did most of the bar.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!_

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne.  
We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne._

"I hope this will be our perfect year," Michelle spoke.

"So do I," Tony replied.


End file.
